Starry Stomach
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Request from Barbacar. Bowser attacks Rosalina's observatory with a virus. Rosalina grows terrily ill and starts to grow. She reaches out to Mario and Luigi to go inside her body and try to cure the virus. What will happen when the germs of Bowser's virus meet the Mario Brothers? Will they be able to save Rosalina?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by Ninendo

One evening Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy were all having dinner at Luigi's mansion.

"We don't do this enough" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Mario said "we should do family dinners more often."

Suddenly a beeping sound began coming from Peach's purse.

She pulled out a small video communicator and said "what's up, Rosie?"

Rosalina coughed and said "I need your help."

"Are you ok?" Peach asked "you look awfully pale."

"The fiend known as Bowser sprayed my observatory with a green mist. Now myself and all of my Lumas are ill, and I have grown enormous."

"How big have you grown?" Peach asked.

Rosalina backed away from the screen and put a perfumed cigarette in a long elegant holder. She leaned up and lit the cigarette on a star.

"That is big. How can we help?" Peach asked.

"Thank you" Rosalina said "I heard that Mario and Luigi once went into Bowser's body and helped him. Would they be able to do that to me? Not even my magic can help. It may be the only way."

Mario took the communicator and said "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah" Luigi said "let's go."

"No" Mario said "this time it's too dangerous. You stay here and protect Peach and Daisy."

"But" Luigi said "She said both of-"

"No buts" Mario said "Peach, come with me."

He turned and ran out the door with Peach following. Luigi sighed and walked back to his chair. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the door.

"Daisy" he said "keep Peach safe."

He ran out the door towards E. Gadd's lab.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were still running.

"What are we looking for?" Peach asked

"A pink Bob-omb" Mario said.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Trust me" Mario said.

They eventually found a pink Bob-omb standing by a square hole.

"Finally" Mario said "prepare the cannon please."

"The cannons haven't been used since 1996" the Bob-omb said "by order of the Princess."

Mario looked at Peach and motioned toward the Bob-omb.

"Please prepare the cannon for Mario" Peach said "I will allow it this once."

"Yes Princess" the Bob-omb said.

A large cannon rose from the ground as the Bob-omb said "the auto fire function no longer work. Someone has to light the fuse."

"I'll do it" Peach said.

"Fire the cannon, then go back to the castle" Mario said.

Peach nodded and Mario climbed into the cannon. Peach took out a lighter and lit the fuse. A few seconds later, the cannon fired sending Mario into space. Mario flew through the atmosphere and into space.

As he approached the observatory he yelled "ROSIE! I'M HERE!"

Rosalina stepped in front of him. She was incredibly pale and seemed to be wheezing trying to breathe and at least eighty feet tall.

Rosalina fired a small beam from her wand at him, then opened her mouth. Mario flew into her mouth and she swallowed him. Mario landed in her stomach and looked around.

"Rosalina?!" Mario called "Can you hear me?!"

"Yes" Rosalina answered.

"What was that beam?!" Mario asked

"You don't need to shout" Rosalina said "the beam will protect you so my body will not see you as a threat."

A small ball of light floated towards Mario, illuminating her stomach as Rosalina said "this light will stay with you to illuminate your path."

Several large germ like creatures began approaching him. They had large heads with big eyes and a sharp beak. A long thin body and six legs at the bottom of the body. He smiled and put his fists up as the creatures approached him. He stepped forward and punched one, sending it flying away.

He chuckled and said "this is going to be a piece of cake."

He continued fighting the germs, easily killing them.

When the last few were done, Mario cracked his knuckles and asked "who's next?"

He heard a loud sound behind him and spun around. His jaw dropped as he saw at least twenty of the germ creatures approaching him. Mario took a step back, suddenly he felt a strong suction from behind him. He dropped to his hands and knees and held on to the ground. All of the germs flew past him, then shot back by him in a huge ball. The ball crashed into the side of Rosalina's stomach and seemed to explode as dead germs flew everywhere. Mario spun around and saw Luigi smiling with the Poltergust 5000 strapped to his back.

"I told you she said both of us" Luigi said "catch."

He tossed F.L.U.D.D. to him. Mario caught it and strapped it on.

"How did you get here?" Mario asked "especially with F.L.U.D.D. and the Poltergust?"

"Professor Gadd teleported me" Luigi said "and I thought we might need to break out the heavy artillery for this one."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by Nintendo

"You check over there and I'll go this way" Luigi said.

"We only have one light" Mario said.

Luigi smiled and turned the Poltergust's flashlight on.

"I've got a light" he said "let's show these germs who's boss. You _are_ a doctor, right?"

"True" Mario said "but I'm not used to this kind of medicine."

More germs began rushing them. Luigi began to charge the pulse flash from the Poltergust.

"Close your eyes bro" Luigi said.

The flash went off, blinding the germs.

"Let's go" Luigi said "we need a better place to fight."

Rosalina wheezed again trying to breathe.

"Ok" Mario said "I'll take care of the stomach. You get to the lungs and try to get her breathing under control."

"Are you sure you want to split up?" Luigi asked.

"I'll come find you if there's more trouble I can't handle" Mario said.

"Ok bro" Luigi said "be careful."

He began making his way out of the stomach. Mario walked towards the germs with F.L.U.D.D. The germs just were recovering from the pulse. Mario began to wash the germs away with F.L.U.D.D. Some germs managed to avoid the water and close the distance. He stomped on one, then kicked another. He grabbed two and slammed them into each other. The last few began to run away.

"That's right!" Mario yelled "Tell your friends about me!"

He heard a loud noise behind him and spun around and saw several germs coming together to form a huge germ monster. Mario blasted the monster with water. Several germs were blown out of the monster, creating a hole. The germs quickly rearranged themselves, closing the hole. Mario jumped and used F.L.U.D.D. to propel him on top of the monster's head. His fist lit up with fire and he slammed it into the top of the monster's head. The mass of germs simply absorbed the blow, the fire burned several germs. The germs seemed unfazed by the fire as they began snapping at Mario. Mario used F.L.U.D.D. again to propel himself out of the germs reach.

"Ok" Mario thought to himself "I've gotta out think this thing. Really wishing I didn't send Luigi away right now. I've got to get to him."

Meanwhile, Luigi was just reaching Rosalina's lungs. He used his flashlight to look around. He saw several spots of slim like substance on the walls of her lungs. A few germs were wandering around. He felt the lungs quickly contract several times as Rosalina coughed.

"I've got to get this junk off of her lungs" Luigi thought.

He began using the Poltergust to suck the slime off of the lungs. As more and more of the slime was removed, the germs began to approach Luigi. When the lungs were almost clean, the germs began rushing Luigi. Luigi began to suck them up and blow them away with the Poltergust then kicking them when they came too close. One of the germs bit his arm, he quickly smacked it off.

"Man I wish Mario was here" he thought. "I'll lead these things back to him. They won't stand a chance against both of us."

He began making his way back out of Rosalina's lungs. He was backing towards the stomach. Along the way, he bumped into something. He spun around and got hit in the face with a gush of water.

"Oh, sorry bro" Mario said "glad you're here. I need your help with these germs."

"Same here" Luigi said.

"Well, we just doubled the trouble" Mario said.

"For us or for them?" Luigi sked "we're together again, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Daisy were sitting in Peach's living room drinking tea.

"Do you think the boys are ok?" Peach asked.

"Yeah" Daisy said smiling "Luigi texted me and said he was grabbing F.L.U.D.D. and the Poltergust on the way and not to worry."

"That's good" Peach said.

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang and cracking sound. Daisy jumped to her feet and spun towards the door. Several koopas rushed into the castle followed by Bowser.

"Get Bigmouth out of the way!" Bowser roared "I only want Peach."

"Get behind me" Daisy said as she took a fighting stance.

Peach moved behind Daisy and said "be careful."

Several koopas rushed them trying to get to Peach. Daisy kicked one, then punched another. She picked two up and slammed them into each other then threw them to the side. She backhanded another, suddenly one grabbed her right wrist, followed by three more. Four more grabbed her left arm. They began working together to try to pull her down. Daisy managed to stay on her feet until another koopa ran at her. It moved into its shell and slid into her legs, knocking them out from under her. She crashed to the ground as the koopas swarmed her. They grabbed her arms and legs and dog piled on top of her. Bowser approached Peach with the remaining koopas.

"Get away from her!" Daisy yelled as she tried to get up.

"Shut up" Bowser said as the koopas tied Peach's wrists together and began to carry her out.

Once they left, the koopas began to get off of Daisy and follow them. When there were only a few left, Daisy yanked her arm free and grabbed one by the throat and picked it up. The others quickly ran as Daisy stood up and glared at the koopa.

"Was this the plan all along?" She asked "get rid of Mario and Luigi then take Peach?"

The koopa simply looked at her with fear in its eyes. Daisy gritted her teeth in anger as she waited for the koopa to answer. She eventually threw it down and stomped on it. She ran to Luigi's mansion and up to their bedroom. She put on a yellow tee shirt and a pair of Luigi's overalls. They were a little lose but they would do. She grabbed the hat Luigi gave her for her birthday and put it on. It looked like his, except it was yellow and it had her daisy emblem instead of his trademark L. She put her tennis shoes on and ran towards Bowser's castle.

"It's time Bowser learned Mario and Luigi aren't the only ones who can kick his sorry, scaley butt" She thought.

Several koopas and goombas began to move towards her as she ran.

"Show time" Daisy said as she cracked her knuckles.

Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been dormant for a while dealing with a few things. I'm back and I just wanted to get something posted.


End file.
